


Dangerous Beasts

by kisssanitygoodbye, moodymarshmallow



Series: Like Attracts Like [16]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron might not be the most traditional gift-giver, but on Fabian Hawke's name day, he shows him something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Beasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisssanitygoodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/gifts).



> Written by Moodymarshmallow

The slope up Sundermount appeared to grow steeper with every climb, an illusion that was strengthened by the speed in which Theron moved up the rocky path. His graceful step was not hindered by the uneven ground pocked with large stones, even though he wore cotton foot wraps instead of boots. Fabian, who was wearing well-made leather boots, stumbled every few minutes, and had to grab Theron's slim, deceptively muscular arm to keep from falling. The higher they climbed, the more treacherous the terrain, and by the time they reached a flat, grassy plateau, Fabian's legs ached from the effort just to stay upright. Collapsing to the ground in a huff, Fabian pressed his face into his palms, muttering darkly.

"What was that?" Theron settled beside him, seeming no more winded from the climb than he would have been by a walk across Hightown. Had Fabian been in a more charitable mood, he would have commented on how the bright sunlight gave Theron's hair a rich, copper glow, or even perhaps on how much he'd been looking forward to seeing him alone again, since his recent return to the city. But Fabian Hawke, sweating, aching, and disgruntled, was _not_ feeling charitable.

"I said," he began in a poisonous tone, "that this is the most bloody worthless excuse for a name day present I've ever seen."

"It would do you good to get out of the city more often," Theron said, almost cheerful, as if he didn't notice Fabian's growing malice. "The smoke from the foundries makes the air all sooty and thick, not like out here."

"Leave it to an elf to be concerned about the quality of the air I'm breathing. You couldn't have just brought me a bottle of wine and bent over your little arse over the side of the bed for a good fuck, could you?"

"The thought occurred to me, but I thought you might find that a little cheap."

"Since when do you care about money?"

"Not money, Fabian." He reached into one of the large pouches at his hip. He brought out a large, thick leather glove and offered it to Fabian. "Value."

"You're giving me a glove."

"Do you ever plan to trust me on anything?"

"Not today." Fabian took the waterskin off of Theron's belt to take a swig from it. He then set it onto the ground next to him as he examined the glove. "If I recall correctly, the last time you dragged me out like this it was to watch the sun set."

"You liked that." Theron gathered himself to his feet in one swift motion that Fabian would have been tempted to call dainty were he not aware of the strength in Theron's diminutive frame. Once on his feet, he used his hands to shield his eyes as he searched the clear sky, squinting off into the distance.

"I might have," Fabian admitted. "But that doesn't mean I want you dragging me all over the place on nature walks."

Dropping his hands to his side, Theron turned again to where Fabian sat. "Let me have the glove."

"You gave it to me."

"And you're still sitting there, so let me have it," Theron said with a raise of his brow. Rolling his eyes, Fabian handed him the glove, watching with barely disguised interest as he slid it over his right hand and wrist. Looking up at the sky again, Theron walked a few paces from where Fabian sat, settling on what seemed like an arbitrary place to stand still and extend the gloved arm into the air. Before Fabian got the chance to ask Theron what he was doing, there was a flurry of motion in the distance. Fabian slowly raised himself to his feet, trying to make out the movement without asking Theron--whom he knew could see whatever it was just fine--what was happening. It was only when the shape neared enough for Fabian to recognize it that he realized what was going on, and in a rush of wings and a few dropped feathers, a bird of prey lit on Theron's arm.

The bird was fairly large, its body matching the length of Theron's forearm, while its wings were massive when it spread them out--easily larger than Theron's shoulders. The feathers on its back were dark grey, while those on its chest were white. Its legs, which terminated in sharp yellow talons, were covered in thick, mottled feathers, giving the bird the appearance of wearing spotted trousers, which Fabian would have thought was hilarious were it not for the sharp curved beak under the bird's intelligent eyes.

"How did you--?" Fabian asked, at a loss for words as Theron neared him, the bird seeming content to ride on his outstretched arm.

"I heard falconry is all the rage with the nobility in Kirkwall," Theron said, turning his attention to the bird. He raised his other hand with deliberate slowness, watching the bird closely as it cocked its head from one side to the other, appearing to be nervous as it glanced from Theron to Fabian. It then bowed its head, and Theron gently scratched its cheek, smiling softly when the bird leaned into his touch. "So I found you a falcon."

"You found?" Fabian asked dumbly, dropping his gaze to the talons digging into the leather.

"She's wild," he replied. "And you don't have to keep her. From what I have overheard, it seems as though they are difficult to train. It would take you a lot of time and patience to get her to a point where she could hunt for you."

"How in the bloody Void did you manage to get a wild falcon to come to you?"

"I have a way with dangerous beasts," Theron said with a meaningful grin. Slowly he dipped his free hand into the pouch at his hip, the bird watching his every motion as he pulled out a small package tied with butcher's paper. He shook the arm she was standing on slightly, and she hopped up it, resting on his shoulder with her talons pressing lightly into his vest. He stuffed the glove under his arm after taking it off, then used both free hands to untie the twine and unwrap a relatively small piece of meat. The falcon made a shrill noise as Theron tossed the meat across the plateau, and took off after it, buffeting Theron with her wings as she took flight.

"How much time would it take to teach her?" Fabian asked as he watched the falcon shred the meat Theron had brought for her.

"I can't be sure," he admitted. "I often hunt alongside other animals, but I don't tame them or keep them as pets. I imagine it would be more difficult to train her then it would be to train a fledgling you bought at market. There is at least one man in Hightown who sells gloves specifically for falconry, and he may know where to find a tame bird."

Fabian shook his head. "Can you really see me hunting rabbits with some stuffed-shirts in Hightown?"

"Not particularly." Theron slid the glove off and offered it to Fabian, who slid it onto his hand.

"Will she come to me?"

"Just stick your arm out. She's lighter than you think she'd be, so just relax."

The bird, who had finished eviscerating the meat, looked back at Fabian and Theron, its beak and talons bloody. With a swift motion, it was in the air again and gliding towards Fabian's arm, where it clasped onto the glove, one eye warily trained on him.

"What happens if you let her go?"

"She goes back to hunting for her own food, maybe she finds a mate and hatches some eggs." Theron wriggled a finger at the bird, smiling when she leaned her head at an odd angle to let him scratch it. "She'll be fine."

"Let her go."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to be hunting with the nobility any time soon, and you know it." The bird expectantly shuffled her wings, cocking her head at Theron. He inclined his head slightly at her, and she took to the sky, disappearing into the endless blue within a minute. "Wow," he whispered under his breath, staring at the spot in the sky where he'd last seen her. He felt Theron's warm hand on his cheek and looked down into his tattooed face.

"Happy Name Day, Fabian." Theron lifted himself onto his toes to press his warm mouth against Fabian's, and without thought, Fabian gathered him into his arms, cradling the back of his head as they kissed under the clear sky.


End file.
